I Guess We're Doing This
by Koala-kat
Summary: Mistofelees and Tugger have been best friends since kittenhood. Just friends... Right? When Macavity seeks revenge on Misto for the events of the Jellicle Ball secrets will be revealed and relationships put to the test.
1. Kittens Come with Free Shipping

Old Deuteronomy was making his way back to the tribe after a less than successful hunt. He was worried, not only was food becoming more scarce this winter but his oldest son, Macavity, had recently discovered his magic and was causing chaos. Deuteronomy wasn't too worried about it, after all, what is a kit but chaos with fur. But today Macavity had actually hurt another kit with his magic. Old Deuteronomy didn't know what to do.

A small squeak from a neighboring alley broke Deuteronomy from his thoughts. As he walked down the rain-soaked alley he heard another squeak, this one he was able to identify as coming from a box at the end of the alley.

"Hello?" he called. In reply all he got was another squeak, this one a bit weaker than the previous two.

Looking in the box Old Deuteronomy saw the source of the noise. A small tuxedo kit curled protectively around a pure white kit. Both appeared to be breathing, unlike the rest of the litter that surrounded the two. It was obvious to Deuteronomy that if something was not done these two would soon join their siblings' fate.

"Where is your mother little ones?" he asked himself as he leaned down to pick them up. It was obvious that neither of them were old enough to talk yet.

As he continued to walk down the alley, now with two passengers, he got his answer. A black and white queen lay dead in the street, surrounded by blood. He didn't go close enough to find out how she dies but it didn't matter much now. Now he had to get her surviving kits to safety.

As he was walking back, now at a much faster pace, he thought about what to do with the kits. Normally he'd gladly take them both in himself, but with three sons already and their mother recently abandoning the tribe that was not an option.

He knew he'd need to take them to Jennyanydots to make sure that they were healthy. He also knew that she and Skimbleshanks had been trying to have kittens of their own for awhile now with no success.

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he entered the junkyard. It was no use speculating, he'd just have to ask them.

"Why hello Old Deut-" Jenny cut herself off as she saw the kits he was holding. "Where on earth did you find those two?"

Deuteronomy carefully set them down on the blankets before answering. "I found them in an alley down the way. Their mother was killed and the rest of their littermates were dead when I got there."

"Everlasting!" She gasped. "Sounds like those two are lucky to be alive, better get them checked out."

She gave them a thorough checkup, from the tips of their whiskers to their tails. Old Deuteronomy watched as she worked. He was anxious to get back to his boys but knew that Macavity could watch them for a little longer still.

"Well, they both seem to be malnourished, who knows how long they were out there before you came along," She mused.

"Anything else?" He asked.

She shot him a glare. "I was getting to that. The queen kit doesn't seem to talk or react to noise."

"Neither of them are talking at this age."

"Well, yes, but kits still tend to make a lot of noise."

"Don't I know it." He sighed.

She laughed before her expression became more serious once more. "Problem is she isn't making any noise. That combined with her lack of reaction leads me to believe-" she sighed, looking between him and the kits, "Deuteronomy, I fear she may be deaf."

"That does present a problem, but we've dealt with this before. We will just have to start to teach the kits to sign again. What about the tux?"

"He's still small for his age, too small. I'm worried that the lack of food may have stunted his growth." She put on a smile. "But there's nothing to do now but feed them and give them a good home. Speaking of, who's taking them?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you and Skimble would take them in."

"Really?" She grinned. "Of course, I mean I'd have to ask Skimble first before anything permanent but I'm sure he wouldn't mind them just for the night at least."

"I know you and Skimble would be great parents." He smiled as Jenny started to grab the kits and groom them, getting them ready for bed. "Now if you'll excuse me I think I'd better get going before my own kits manage to burn down the den."

He laughed as she barely managed to nod her acknowledgment as he left.

When he walked into his den he was pounced on by two very small balls of fur. "Munkustrap! Rum Tum Tugger! Get off Dad!" Macavity demanded.

Deuteronomy just chuckled. "They're fine Mac."

"What took you so long?" Munk asked.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for _forever._" Tugger sighed, rolling onto his back and throwing his paws into the air for dramatic effect. He definitely got that from his mother.

"I found two new kits on my way home," He told them. "In fact, they're probably only a couple weeks younger than the two of you."

"Can we see them, Daddy?" Tugger exclaimed, kicking his cuteness level to eleven for maximum effect. "Pleeeeeease."

"Yeah, it'd be super cool to have two new kits to play with," Munk added.

Deuteronomy shook his head. "Not for a week or two, they're still too young to talk and were very sick when they arrived."

"Aww." They both deflated.

"Besides," Macavity added, "they probably aren't any fun to play with right now. I know you two weren't at that age."

"Hey!" Tugger protested. "_The_ Rum Tum Tugger is never and has never been boring."

Old Deuteronomy laughed at his kits antics before standing, forcing both Munk and Tugger off of him. "With that, I think it's time for you two to go to bed."

"Sorry Dad," Mac spoke up. "I tried to get them to go to bed earlier but they both insisted on waiting for you." He added with a glare in the direction of his brothers.

"It's fine Mac."

"So, two more kits huh?" Mac asked after Munk and Tugger had gone to bed. "As if we don't have enough running around."

"Kits aren't that bad."

"Not yet. Once they become friends with those two they will be."


	2. Everything Changes

Jennyanydots and Simbleshanks took very good care of the kits. By the time the two were able to start talking they had gained some weight and were starting to grow like healthy kittens should.

She smiled as she watched the two playing in the den. The newly dubbed Mistofelees was still too small for his age, although Jenny thought that this was something that they would just have to learn to live with. At this point it didn't seem like he'd ever catch up in size.

Jenny was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock at her den. "Hello?" Old Deuteronomy called as he poked his head in. "Are the little ones ready for any visitors?"

"Of course." She smiled."

"Good." He moved aside allowing a black and gold blur to jump inside. "He's been waiting impatiently to see the kits since they arrived."

"It's all good." She laughed. "So, where's the other trouble maker?"

"Out playing with Alonzo and Cassandra."

"And… Macavity?" His behavior had been getting progressively worse. All of the adults were worried about him.

Deuteronomy sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with him. He's just been getting worse and worse, his magic not helping at all. He refuses to listen to anyone and-" he lowered his voice, "-I'm afraid more… drastic measures will have to be taken soon."

"Oh, Deuteronomy." She gave him a soft nuzzle in comfort. "For your sake and his I hope that doesn't happen."

"You and me both. It'd hurt Munk and Tugger too, they practically idolize him."

* * *

Misto looked up when he heard the new kit running in. He tapped Victoria to show her the newcomer too.

"Hiya! I'm Rum Tum Tugger, but you can just call me Tugger." Misto was happy to see that he was signing as he talked so that his sister could understand too.

"I'm Mistofelees and this is Victoria."

He immediately had to duck Victoria's paw as she told him in no uncertain terms that she was perfectly capable of introducing herself, thank you very much.

Tugger laughed. "I like your sister."

"I'm glad someone does." He muttered.

"Wanna play?"

Misto shared a look with his sister before they both tackled Tugger.

"No fair!" He laughed. "Two against one!"

After that it became a common occurence to see Tugger and Mistofelees playing together. Victoria was usually off playing with the other queen kits.

It was a normal day. All the kits had gotten together to play a giant game of tag. The adults were watching to make sure that it didn't devolve into anything more violent. The fun and carefree attitude was broken by a voice booming from the top of the highest junkpile. "Old Deuteronomy has ruled this tribe for far too long. You have all grown soft and compliant. I think that it's time the tribe had a change in leadership."

Macavity suddenly disappeared from atop the junkpile, reappearing behind Deuteronomy. "Whether it's a peaceful or violent regime change is all up to you, old cat."

"Macavity, son, listen to me. You don't have to do this-"

"Oh, but I do." With that Macavity brought his claws down on Deuteronomy's face.

"Daddy!" Tugger screamed. Both he and Munkustrap tried to run towards him but were held back by Jellylorum and Jennyanydots.

Skimbleshanks and Gus Jr. rushed Macavity as the kittens were led to the nearest den. The kittens watched as Macavity threw Skimbleshanks across the Junkyard. As he lay there dazed and confused Gus charged Macavity, slashing at his back. Gus was thrown off his back as Deuteronomy stood. "Macavity, stop this nonsense. It doesn't have to be like this."

Macavity snorted. "You're more foolish than I thought if you actually believe that you old cat."

Old Deuteronomy sighed, looking in that moment as if he'd aged a hundred years. "If you truly won't listen to reason then I guess I have to do this."

"Do what?" Macavity laughed.

Deuteronomy brought himself to his full height, still a head taller than his son. "If you wish to be the next Jellicle leader then we must duel for it."

"Very well." He snorted. "Prepare to die Old Cat." He raised his voice. "And the rest of you, get ready for a well deserved change in leadership."

Gus stood up but Deuteronomy shook his head. "No, I must do this by myself."

Jenny and Jelly ushered the kits away from the mouth of the den. "You don't want to see this, little ones."

"Jelly, I'm going to go check on Skimbleshanks. Can you handle the kits?"

Jelly took one look at Jenny's near hysterical face and nodded. "Of course, go check on you mate."

"Jelly?" Munkustrap looked up at her, tears sparkling in his eyes. Still, he was holding up better than his brother who was already in tears. Misto and Victoria were on either side of him trying to comfort and help him calm down as Alonzo did the same for Munk. "What's going to happen to Mac and Daddy?"

Jelly sighed, they were going to have to tell the kits at some point. "Macavity… has decided that he doesn't want Old Deuteronomy to lead the tribe anymore." She wasn't very good at signing but she was glad to see that Misto was translating for his sister.

Alonzo gasped. "But Old Deuteronomy has always led the tribe!"

Jelly gave him a sad smile. "He has been our leader for a long time but there have been other leaders before him. Some of them were kind and good like him, others have tried to hurt not only the tribe but other cats as well. Those leaders would often be challenged to fight to get a new leader, that's what Macavity is doing right now."

"Wh-What happens to the losers?" Tugger sniffed.

She avoided his eyes as she answered, "It is a fight to the death."

At that Tugger's tears redoubled and Munk started to cry as well. The kittens took it upon themselves to comfort the two by making a dog pile full of cuddles. Jelly smiled at the show of friendship.

After the two had calmed down somewhat Jenny interrupted the peace with her and Gus dragging in Skimble. "Is he okay?"

Jenny nodded. "He's fine, just a little dazed and unsteady." Jelly could tell from her face that there was more to it than that but decided not to push it in front of the kittens.

A large crash caused them all to jump. Before any of them could try to stop them the kittens were rushing out of the den. As she followed them out she saw Old Deuteronomy standing over Macavity, paw raised and poised to strike. "Come on Old Cat! Do it! Finish me!" Macavity snarled.

Old Deuteronomy hesitated before lowering his paw. "Go." He growled.

"What?"

"I said _GO_!" He commanded. "Leave and never return. You are hereby banished from this tribe." After Macavity left the Junkyard Deuteronomy deflated, like a tire losing it's air.

"Daddy!" Tugger and Munk both cried as they rushed to his side.

"I'm fine little ones." He winced as the two of them tried to climb on him.

"We'll be the judge of that." Jenny declared as she and Jelly helped him up.

"Munk, Tugger, I'm going to have to ask you both to stay here with the other kits as we make sure your dad is okay."

"But- but-" Tugger whined.

"Will he be okay?" Munk asked. They both looked close to tears again.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Jenny soothed. "We just need to make sure nothing's hurt too badly."

"And it's much easier to do that without little kits climbing all over him." Jelly added. "It'll just be for a little bit."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

After they made their way back to Jenny's den they set Deuteronomy down on the blankets that had been set down. Skimble was resting in the other corner. "How are you, really, Deuteronomy?"

"I just had to banish my son from the tribe after he tried to kill me." He looked heartbroken and furious. "How do you think I'm feeling."

"It was all that magic." Jenny declared as she set down the supplies she had gathered. "That kind of power corrupts a cat.

Jelly nodded. "I hate to agree but she's right. No cat should have that much power, it's unnatural."

Old Deuteronomy just stayed silent. He felt as if he'd betrayed his son and couldn't help but imagine that things would have been different had he just been a better father.

* * *

Life changed after that day. Especially for Munkustrap and Tugger, both sons were grieving the loss of their older brother and biggest role model. Old Deuteronomy felt that he'd waited too long to start preparing Macavity to be leader and didn't plan to make the same mistake twice.

While Munk was able to retreat to his training Tugger was left to his own devices. He retreated into himself, barely talking to anyone.

Misto's thoughts were interrupted when he spotted the cat he was looking for. "Tugger! I've been looking all over for you."

"Why?" He muttered from within the box he was hiding in, his voice muffled by the paws covering his face.

"Because I wanted to play with you, silly."

Tugger looked up. "Why do you want to play with me?"

Misto was taken aback by the statement. Not want to play with Tugger? But he was super fun. "What?"

"Ever since Macavity left nobody seems to want to talk to me anymore." He pouted as he stuck his head out of the box. "Dad spends all his time with Munk now. Munk's too busy to play. All the adults act as if I'm going to turn out just like my brother." He sighed. "I don't know what to do Misto."

"I don't know either." He admitted as he climbed in next to Tugger to offer him some comfort. It was rather easy even though the box was rather small because Misto was only half the size of Tugger. "But I do know that I like you."

"Really?" Tugger perked up.

"Really! You're always so funny and nice. You went out of your way to learn sign language so that Victoria wouldn't feel left out. And-" Misto smiled and cuddled even closer, "-you're a great cuddler."

Tugger laughed. "Your words are magic Misto-" they both winced at his choice of words "I-I just- I didn't- I don't think-"

"It's fine."

"I was trying to say that you always seem to know the right thing to say. Unlike me." He muttered. "Maybe that's why no one wants to hang with me."

"I do," Misto assured. "I'm your friend Tugger, I'll always be there for you."

"Best friends?"

He smiled. "Best friends. Forever and ever."

"That's a long time."

"Doesn't matter, I'll be there for you."

"And I'll be there for you." Tugger stood up. "Wanna play?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

As they ran off Tugger smiled. "I can think of worse cats to have by my side for eternity."


	3. The Glitter Bomb IncidentTM

Slowly Tugger regained his former confidence. He hung out less and less with the adults and older kits, as he felt that they'd abandoned him. Life was returning to normal for the tribe, although it was by no means the same.

For one the tribe was far more fearful of magic, the adults blaming it almost completely for Macavity. No one wanted to admit that there was a sign that they might have missed. The kittens of course followed the adults' lead, fearing the magic that they had adored just a few months ago.

Another reason was that the kits were starting to grow up. Munkustrap was taking on more and more responsibility in the tribe, Alonzo right at his side. Cassandra and Demeter were at that age where they weren't quite kits but they weren't queens either. Tugger, in true Tugger fashion, absolutely refused to grow up until _he_ said it was time to grow up.

Most of the cats were huddled in their dens or away at their human homes. Not only was it winter, complete with the cold and the rain, but a nasty flu was making its way through the tribe. Most of those who got it were left too weak to leave their den and do much else but sniffle and sneeze.

Mistofelees however was wondering around the deserted junkyard. He hated to be cooped up and so ventured out despite the pounding in his head and the chill penetrating his fur.

He wasn't worried though, it was just a normal cold. That's what he thought at least until he looked down and realized that his normally white front paw was now as black as the rest of his fur.

His thoughts were broken by the sudden urge to sneeze. After doing so he was more terrified than before. The ground in front of him was covered in sparkles, originating from him. A glance at his fur confirmed that his paws and tail were still black, now also covered in sparkles.

Misto came to a horrible conclusion. He couldn't return to the tribe looking like this, they'd hate him! Just like how they hated all magic.

No, he decided. Much better to just stay away and hidden until this wore off.

He didn't let himself think about what he'd do if it didn't

* * *

Tugger was _bored._

Nobody seemed to want to play, they were all either too cold or too sick. Tugger had so far managed to avoid getting sick and his thick pelt kept him from really feeling the cold. Also he was going to murder Munk if he had to stay cooped up in the same den as him for any longer.

He decided he'd go check on Misto. At the very least he'd then have some good company.

"Jenny?" He called at the mouth of her den. His father had taught him that it was rude to enter someone else's den without asking.

"Yes dear?" She looked exhausted. Run ragged from trying to take care of all the sick cats as Jellylorum couldn't help, being sick herself.

"Is Misto here?"

"Sorry dearie, he left awhile ago."

"Oh," Tugger deflated before perking up again. "I'll go find him then."

Jenny smiled. "You do that dear. Make sure you're both careful out there."

"Will do Jenny!" With that Tugger ran off with his new mission. He searched all of the places that he and Misto usually hung out. When he arrived at the box that he and Misto declared their friendship at he found it covered in sparkles. It was as if an explosion of glitter had gone off.

"Misto?" He called, still confused by the glitter coating the ground.

"Go away." Came a muttered voice from within the box.

When Tugger looked inside the box it was like looking up at the night sky. It was the most beautiful thing Tugger had ever seen. Without thinking about it he reached out his paw to touch the stars.

"Hey!" The stars shifted to reveal his friend looking up at him. "I thought I told you to go away."

"And I thought that we promised to always be there for each other." Tugger countered. "That includes when a human goes and pours glitter on you."

"It wasn't a human."

"What?"

Misto looked up at him. "I said it wasn't a human who did this."

"Then how-" Tugger got his answer however when Misto let out a huge sneeze, covering him in sparkles.

"Ewww!" He squealed. "Magic snot!" Tugger's fur was now as sparkly as his friend's. The difference however was that while the sparkles on Tugger were falling out as he shook himself from head to tail Misto's stayed stubbornly on his body.

Mistofelees giggled. "I think it looks good on you."

Tugger's eyes widened as he realized what had just happened. "Wait, you're magic." He didn't mean to but Tugger found himself taking a few steps backwards.

"I-I didn't know until today." Misto retreated back into the box. "Tugger you've got to believe me, I'd never hurt anyone."

Tugger thought it over. He'd known Misto practically his whole life and had never known him to do anything hurtful or mean. He'd always been there for Tugger when he needed him. On the other hand, all the adults said that magic was bad and evil. Either the adults were wrong or Misto was.

"I believe you." If all the adults said that magic was evil. If they would call someone as good and kind as Misto then they must all be wrong.

Misto let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Tugger. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Tugger shot him a cocky smile that caused his friend to roll his eyes. "Although I do think that you should practice your powers so that every sneeze doesn't release a glitter bomb."

"Yeah, I guess I sho-"

"And I know just the cat to help you out."

"Oh yeah?" Misto smiled. "Let me guess… is it Skimble?"

"No." Tugger puffed out his chest, "Me."

"Well," Misto said, looking down at himself, "I think lesson number one should be how to get my fur back to normal."

Tugger nodded and added after another sneeze that caused sparkles to rain down like snow. "And the second should be how to stop setting off a glitter bomb with every sneeze. Unless you've also discovered a magic healing ability."

After the glitter bomb incident, as Tugger refused to stop calling it, he and Mistofelees met up to practice as often as they could manage. Every time his skills would improve little by little. At first all he could produce was some sparkles, most of the time not on command. By the time a couple of weeks had passed he was able to levitate objects and teleport small things.

Tugger loved to watch as his friend and his abilities grew. Watching Misto perform his magic was the most beautiful thing in Tugger's opinion. He could sit and watch Mistofelees perform his magic forever.

Tugger knew it was selfish but he was kind of glad that no one knew about Misto's magic. He didn't want to share him with anyone.

He knew it was killing Misto not to be able to tell anyone, especially his sister. Despite the reaction they both knew the tribe would have Misto felt terrible keeping such a huge secret from his sister, they'd always told each other everything.

Tugger understood but he couldn't risk losing his best friend if the tribe decided that Misto wasn't worth the risk. He didn't know what he'd do without him.

Misto was currently Levitating five playing cards over his head. It was more than he'd ever done before and it was obvious that he was struggling a bit.

"You're doing amazing Misto." Tugger smiled. "Try to spin them around."

"How about I stick my foot up your ass?" Misto snarked. He could tell that just holding up the five cards was taking a lot out of him.

After Misto set the cards down they both turned to leave before freezing. Standing at the entrance to their previously unknown hiding spot was Victoria. "How much did you see?" Misto asked. His paws were shaking so badly that he could barely sign the words.

"I'm deaf not blind." Good news, she didn't seem afraid of Misto or like she was about to murder him. Bad news, neither of them really knew how she'd react once the shock wore off or if she'd tell anyone.

"Uh… surprise?"


	4. WTF are Ryan and Shane Doing Here?

Victoria took the news of her brother's powers surprisingly well. She was a bit miffed that he wouldn't tell her about such a big part of himself, but she understands why he didn't. She began to join them in their practice sessions. Tugger wasn't super happy about having to share his part of Misto, a part that only he knew about before. But, he supposed that if he had to share his find with anyone then his sister wasn't so bad.

Tugger and Misto were currently out hunting, Since it had gotten colder food had been harder to find, the Jellicles were being forced to venture farther and farther from the Junkyard to find food.

The two of them had been walking for almost an hour when it started to snow. "Maybe we should head back." Tugger suggested. He then looked at Misto who was already shaking like a leaf. While it was miserable in the summer it was times like these that Tugger was glad for his thick pelt. Unfortunately for him, Mistofelees did not have a thick pelt, in fact if he had any less fur he'd be a hairless breed. "Or maybe we should try to find some shelter for now."

Misto just nodded before they ducked into an alley, taking shelter in an overturned box. Tugger was worried about keeping Misto warm enough with his short fur and next to no stored body fat. "Come on," Tugger urged as they both crawled into the box, "we can huddle for warmth."

"I-I-I thought that The Rum Tum Tugger d-d-didn't care for a cud-d-d-dle?" He asked with a weak smirk.

Tugger smiled as he pulled Misto in close. "I think I can make an exception just this once." Misto didn't put up any further objections, immediately burying himself within Tugger's thick mane. He was barely visible after he finished cuddling up to Tugger. He smiled at the sight before laying down and shutting his eyes for a bit.

* * *

Tugger jerked awake when he felt the box move. "Hey, there's a cat in here Ryan!" He froze, trying to hide Mistofelees from their view. He'd never seen a human this close up before, but he knew that you were supposed to be careful around them.

"Leave it alone Shane, it could be feral or something."

A large, what Tugger had to assume was human, face looked into the box. "Aww, but Ryan he's so cute!"

A second head appeared in front of the box. "He is cute," he sighed. "Okay, let's bring him to a vet."

Suffently hands were reaching into the box and picking him up. Tugger yowled and struggled, he couldn't leave Misto, especially in this cold. "He sure is a fighter."

"I think I know why Shane." The other one said as he reached for Misto, who was trying to make himself disappear into the walls of the box from the looks of it. "He's protecting his little friend here." With that he scooped up Misto as if it was nothing.

Misto looked at Tugger, fear shining in his eyes. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I think right now we're just gonna have to go with the humans for now." He sighed. "Hopefully wherever they take us is warmer than out here." He could tell that Misto was already starting to shiver again, even wrapped up in the human's blue pelt.

After being poked and prodded at by some very unpleasant humans dressed in white, they were taken to the den of the humans who grabbed them. "Here ya go kitties." The taller one said as they were set down. "Y'know Ryan, if we're gonna keep them we should name them."

"We should name the bigger one Jonathan Jasper Jeremey Jones."

"Well, if you get to name him that then I'm naming the tux Quaxo."

"Quaxo? That sounds like a choking duck!"

As the humans continued to squabble Tugger and Misto wandered off to explore the house. "So, how are we going to get back to the tribe?"

"I don't know Misto." Tugger looked up at the strange surroundings. "I think those humans just adopted us."

Mistoffelees looked uncertain. "That's good right? I mean plenty of other Jellicles have humans."

"I guess, as long as we're still allowed to visit the tribe."

"Oh Everlasting!" Misto exclaimed. "We've been gone forever! The tribe's probably freaking out."

"We'll sneak out tonight." Tugger declared, jumping onto the couch. "Wow, this couch is way comfier than the one at the junkyard."

Misto joined him, climbing under the blanket on the couch. "This isn't so bad."

Tugger looked at him like he was crazy. "But what about the tribe?"

"I'm not saying abandon the tribe but… would it really be so bad to live here part time?" Misto pulled Tugger under the blanket with him, laughing when he grumbled about his mane being messed up. "Besides, this would give me a safe place to practice my magic."

Tugger thought it over. Ever since Victoria caught them they'd had to be twice as careful with their practices. They all knew how bad it would've been if it hadn't been Victoria to catch them. Besides, there were days when it felt like Misto was the only cat who actually saw him for him anymore, he genuinely cared for Tugger. If he was going to be here why shouldn't Tugger?

"I guess it doesn't sound so bad." He drawled as he spread out on the couch, having finally escaped the clutches of the blanket.

The humans gave them fish which tasted amazing after weeks of barely having any food. After they had both retired to their rooms the two toms snuck out a window, opened courtesy of Msito's magic.

"Everlasting Tug, Jenny's gonna kill me!" He moaned. "I've never stayed out this late before."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll understand." In truth Tugger was more worried than he let on. What would the others think? Would they even miss Tugger? Or just be glad that he was out of their hair.

The two had to walk for hours to get back to the tribe. At least it felt like hours, even if Misto did insist that they'd only been walking for an hour. Finally they made it back home.

"Tugger!" Munk called from the border of the junkyard. "Where've you two been? We've been worried sick! Dad was about to send a search party."

"Don't worry so much Munk." Tugger shot him a cocky grin, secretly relieved that he had been missed. "We got taken by a couple of humans."

"Humans?"

"You know, big, hairless, ugly looking."

"I know what a human is Tugger."

"They took us to their house." Misto added, knowing the two could go on like this forever. "I think they may have adopted us?"

"Well I'm just glad you're back and don't have to go back to those humans." Munk sighed as they started walking towards the main area.

"Um… about that…"

"It's really nice at the human's house actually. They fed us and it was warm, it was great!" Misto exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to talk to dad about this." Munk said. "Both of you."

"Ok, in the morning though. Right now I need to tell Jenny that I'm okay."

The brothers watched Misto run off. "I don't envy him that job." Munk chuckled. "Jenny's been freaking out all day, Victoria not being far behind. Speaking of, let's go tell dd you're back."

Tugger cringed at the thought of the lecture he was about to receive. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Seven Little Surprises

The Jellicle Ball was only a week away and the tribe was buzzing with excitement. All the kits were excited to be able to attend their first Jellicle Ball and were bugging the adults to tell them every little detail. Skimbleshanks and Gus would both have a crowd of kittens surrounding them daily, wanting to hear more tales about the Jellicle Ball.

While the kittens were resting from their most recent practice Tugger, Misto, and Victoria ran off to practice magic. Well, Misto practiced magic, the other two watched him and switched between cheering him on and gossiping.

"Oh I can't wait for the Ball!" Vicki gestured fanatically, her hands moving so fast that the other two could barely see what she was saying.

"Didn't you get a solo dance?" Tugger smiled, he remembered how proud Misto was that his sister got such an honor.

Victoria jumped in excitement before answering. "Yes! Plato and I are going to dance together."

"Um guys?!" Misto interrupted. "I think something's going wrong!"

Tugger quickly relayed the information to Victoria who couldn't see Misto from around the box he had dashed behind. They both dashed over to help the distressed tom.

Victoria started to ask what was wrong before freezing at the sight in front of her. Misto was standing next to a hat that had seven kittens spilling out of it.

The biggest problem was that none of them recognized the kittens.

"What the Everlasting happened?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed, he sounded slightly less panicked than before and was able to sign along now. Keyword there being _slightly. _"I was just practicing making things appear when I decided to try a living creature. I meant to summon a rat-"

"Those are _not_ rats."

"Don't you think I know that!" Misto shrieked. Tugger was glad he knew how to sign because he could've sworn that Misto was loud enough to make him deaf too.

"What should we do?" Victoria asked, unaffected by Misto's supersonic shriek. "We can't take them back to the tribe, they'll ask questions that we can't answer."

As they all thought about it Tugger suddenly leapt to his feet, startling the other two. His idea was so brilliant that he was surprised that a lightbulb hadn't appeared over his head. "We should take them to our humans! Either they'll take care of them until we can think of a good excuse for the tribe or they'll take them to someone who can take care of them."

"Okay, okay." Mistoffelees was trying his best not to hyperventilate. "That could work. Victoria," he looked up for the first time to face her, "can you come with us?"

"Of course, I'd never let you go through this alone." She hugged him before pulling apart. "I;m just going to tell Jenny so she doesn't freak, you stay here with the kittens."

As Misto was too distracted to do so Tugger answered for him. He gave Vicki a mock salute before replying. "Will do."

Tugger looked back at the kittens. Now that he really looked at them, he could see that they all looked different. Tugger didn't think that they were all the same type of cat. He hoped that their humans would take good care of the kittens.

By the time Victoria returned Misto had calmed down a bit. They put all the squirming kits back into the hat and started their walk.

When the three arrived they brought the kittens inside. "Hello?" Tugger yowled as the siblings got the kittens settled on the couch. "Anyone home?"

"Tugger, they can't understand you." Misto sighed.

"Doesn't mean they can't hear me."

As no one answered Tugger's cried the three assumed that they were the only ones home. They stared at the kits rolling on the couch. "Should we name them?"

"But what if the humans sell them after we get attached?" Vicki asked.

Tugger glanced at the one gnawing on his tail. "But what if they don't?"

"What if they keep them?" Misto asked. "Would we have to raise them? We're still kits ourselves."

"Well," Victoria determined, face serious, "if that happens I'll help you two."

Misto sagged with relief. "Thanks Vicki."

"Everlasting knows we'll need it." Tugger noted.

They all turned their heads towards the sound of the door opening. Tugger and Misto ran to go get their humans while Vicki stayed with the kits.

"Quaxo! JJ!" The shorter human exclaimed.

"Excuse me." The taller one hit him on the shoulder. "His name in Jonathan Jasper Jeremy Jones. Nothing less is acceptable."

"Oh well I apologize. I didn't realize that you were _the_ cat whisperer."

Tugger and Misto shared a glance before collecting their humans. "C'mon." Tugger pulled on the taller one's pants while Misto nudged the smaller one. "We have something to show you."

"Okay, okay." The smaller one laughed. "We're coming."

"I think they want o show us something Ryan."

"No duh." Tugger rolled his eyes as he continued dragging them into the living room.

"Be nice Tugger, they can't help the fact that they're human."

As they entered the living room the humans froze in shock. Their jobs done Misto and Tugger rejoined Vicki and the kits on the couch.

"Kittens?"

"I'm going to neuter you two rascals." Tugger hissed at the larger one for saying that. No cat wanted to be neutered, it was humiliating.

"What are we going to do with the kittens Shane? Nine cats is a lot to care for."

"Ten if their lady friend stays around."

"Wow. Thanks. Yeah that's _so_ much better." The smaller one seemed to be on the verge of hysterics. Misto sympathized. After all, he only calmed down recently.

"Well why don't we have a vet look over them first."

"Last time you said that we ended up keeping the cats. Or have you forgotten how we ended up in this situation in the first place?"

"Well, I mean, would that really be so bad? I mean we have the money and you were the one who was just talking about how much you like having them around."

"People are going to think we're crazy cat people."

"I already think you're crazy."

"Jeeze, thanks." The small one sighed. "Okay, we can keep them. For now at least."

Misto told Vicki what they said and a smile lit up her face. "Oh this will be so much fun! We'll be parents Misto!"

"Don't forget we're still kits ourselves Vicki."

"Well, with the three of us, plus your humans, I'm sure they'll turn out fine."

"Yeah," Tugger agreed. "Plenty of cats are raised by solely humans and we'll be here to help out too!"

"Traitor." Mistoffelees muttered.

"What are we going to tell the tribe when we do bring them?" Vicki asked, struggling to form the words with kittens using her arms as monkey bars.

"I don't know." Tugger layed down, at least two kittens exploring the safari of his mane as he thought. "What are we going to tell them about their… er… coming into this world?"

Misto looked up as as a kit finally caught his tail, grinning proudly at their prize. "I don't want to lie to them."

"What?" Both Tugger and Vicki asked as one. Although only Tugger screeched loud enough to make all the hearing cats flinch.

"I'm going to raise them with knowledge of their magical heritage." Misto stated firmly, gently removing the kitten trying to scale his face. "The only reason the Jellicles fear magic is because of Macavity, but, as we know, magic isn't evil."

"We could teach the next generation of Jellicles not to fear magic." Tugger realized with a smile.

"Besides," Vicki pointed out after catching a kitten who fell off of her head, "some of them might be magic, especially considering their origins."

"I still don't know what we're gonna tell the tribe when we do eventually bring them along." Tugger rolled onto his back, carefully avoiding squishing any kits, and allowed one curious kit to explore his belly.

"I guess we'll just have to play it by ear." Misto shrugged, his movements dislodging a kitten.

"Still," Victoria smiled, "they are cute."

"Cute?" Tugger exclaimed. "They're adorable!"

"I just wish they had a bit less energy." Misto sighed as he swished his tail out of the kit's grasp, reinitiating the game of 'catch the tail'.

"Oh give them a break. After all they were only born today."


	6. It Only Took Six Chapters to Get Here

By the time the Jellicle Ball arrived Tugger, Misto, and Victoria were exhausted. Between the practices and chasing kits it's a wonder they had any time to sleep. Misto did still sneak out to practice his magic but those occasions were now few and far between, he only kept them up out of fear of losing control of his magic and confirming the tribes fear of anything mystical.

The day of the Ball thought the three were overflowing with energy just like the rest of the kits. Victoria and her friends were excitedly talking about who'd go to the Heaviside Layer this year. Tugger was bouncing off the walls and driving all the adults insane. More than once he pounced on Misto, tackling him to the ground and initiating a play fight. The adults all just saw two hyperactive tom-kits but Tugger was very purposeful in his actions. He was distracting Misto and giving him an outlet for his feelings and energy before his magic found one for him.

The Ball was fantastic. The kits all sat around, memorized as Munkustrap led the Ball. This was his first year as the Storyteller and he as eager to impress his dad.

The introductions all went as planned, with the addition of an extra song courtesy of Tugger. Misto felt his face flush when Tugger pulled him to the center stage to dance with him. He just hoped that his fur was enough to cover it.

The Ball was perfect, far more special than any of the kits could have anticipated. That is until Macavity crashed the party.

His laugh echoed through the Junkyard causing all the adults to stand to attention ready to do whatever's necessary to protect the tribe. Tugger looked around and realized that Misto was nowhere in sight. He locked eyes with Vicki, both silently agreeing to go find Misto.

Once they were out of the Junkyard they checked all of Misto's favorite hideouts, eventually finding him in the clearing where he likes to practice his magic.

"Why'd you run off Misto?"

"What if the tribe finds out I have magic? They'll hate me just like Macavity." Hid ears and whiskers were drooping, showing how much he was truly worried about this.

"Misto," Vicki padded up to him, nuzzling his head, "they hate Macavity because he tried to kill Old D. They just blame his magic as a scapegoat so that they don't have to examine their own actions."

"But what if they keep blaming magic? Just because they find out that I have magic doesn't mean that they'll suddenly want to take responsibility for their actions."

"I don't know what they'll decide but I do know one thing." Tugger smiled.

Mistoffelees gave him an exasperated look. "And what's that?"

"That we'll be with you no matter what." Victoria nodded her agreement with Tuggers proclamation.

That finally got a smile out of the tux. "I know, that's why I love you guys."

Vicki hugged him while Tugger ruffled his head fur, smirking. "Aw, someone's a big ol' softy."

"Oh shut up Tugger." Misto rolled his eyes.

The touching moment was broken up when the three heard the commotion coming from the tribe. As they ran closer they heard the tribe sing, "We have to find Old Deuteronomy."

"Dad's missing!" Tugger whisper yelled in shock, only his muscle memory letting him remember to sign the newfound information to Victoria to keep her in the loop.

Vicki put a paw on her chest in shock before signing, "What are we going to do?"

"Misto, you've been practicing making things disappear right?" Tugger asked, his despair covered by a mask of calm seriousness.

"Well… yeah. But what about the tribe?"

"Please Misto, my dad is in danger. We can't just sit around on our tails doing nothing."

Misto sighed, his shoulders slumping. "You know I'd do anything for you Tugger."

At that Tugger gave him a blinding smile. "Just wait for your cue."

Victoria and Mistoffelees looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about. That is until Misto could hear him throughout the clearing, "You ought to ask the magical Mister Mistoffelees."

He groaned as he signed out what he heard to Vicki. She looked just as nervous as he was about their secrets being revealed.

As Misto heard his cue he gave his sister a quick peck on the cheek before making his grand entrance. He'd never felt more free than he did dancing around the Junkyard, letting his magic go instead of holding it in as usual.

In the end he was able to get Old D back. He smiled as he watched the tribe cheer around him, smiles on every face in sight. Misto felt on top of the world, nothing could ruin this moment for him.

After the Ball, however, was a different story.

The joy of getting Old D back had worn off and now the Jellicles were remembering the exact circumstances of his reappearance. The whispers followed Misto as he walked.

"He's dangerous-"

"-never quite fit in-"

"-always on his own-"

"Never did trust him-"

"He's going to get us all killed…"

With his ears pushed flat Misto ran as fast as he could. Away from the Junkyard. Away from the whispers. Away from the only real home he'd ever known.

* * *

While Victoria may not have been able to have what the others were whispering about her brother Tugger could and it made his blood boil. Misto had just saved his dad, their leader! And yet they still were acting like he was the enemy because his fur sparkled.

When he saw Misto rush out of the clearing he knew he had to do something. He wasn't about to let his best friend be cast out over something he didn't choose and couldn't change.

"Hey!" Tugger shouted through the clearing.

The Jellicles all turned to him as they bombarded him with questions. "Did you know about him?" "How could you let someone like that live in the tribe?" "How could you put us at risk like that?"

"Put you all at risk?" He demanded disbelievingly. "When has Misto ever treated a single cat here with anything other than kindness? He has lived in fear _for months_, terrified of what you'd do if you found out! All you're doing is proving him right. I never thought I'd say this but the way y'all are acting makes me ashamed to be a Jellicle."

Vicki was the only one clapping after his speech (he had signed the whole thing out of habit), all the other Jellicles were looking either angry, afraid, or a mix of the two. After her response though they all turned to Victoria in shock. "What?" She signed, her face dark with anger. "You thought I would just mindlessly abandon my brother for you lot? Half of you still can't even understand what I'm saying right now. I'm with Tugger, you guys are being jerks."

Half the crowd started protesting, the other half sat there confused as to what was going on after missing Vicki's speech. As the chaos grew around them Vicki and Tugger took the opportunity to walk off.

They went to where they knew Misto would be: their human's house. They came to find him huddled up on the short one's lap.

"I'm sorry for what they said Misto."

Vicki may not know exactly what they said (although she could figure out the gist of it) but there was one thing she knew: "We'll be with you Misto, no matter what happens."


End file.
